


Buck, Babies and Bad Assumptions

by Stennerd



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Buck is a kangaroo carer, Buck was a ladies man for a time so its a fair assumption, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie Week 2020, Comfort, Eddie makes a bad assumption based of what he sees, Fluff, Insecure Eddie Diaz, M/M, but he knows in his heart that its not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: September 21st - Day 2: Buddie + “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” + comfort
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Buck, Babies and Bad Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this fits with the comfort theme but this is the only thing I could come up at the time. 
> 
> Inspired by the tags by @comebacktothefrontporch on [this post](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/comeonbacktothefrontporch/619169652842676224) by @rynewind

Buck loved being around kids and he learned pretty quickly that he loved being around babies even more. It’s something that he’s always been proud to admit. And it was all thanks to that little baby that got stuck in the toilet drain.

No matter how hard he tried to forget that call, Buck couldn’t, so when he finished his shift he went back to the hospital to see how the baby was doing. The nurse that showed him to the infant, must have seen something in him because when he left, she handed him a flyer asking for kangaroo care volunteers.

Not knowing much about it, he went home that night a researched all that he could, and by the next day, he was posting his application and then waited. With his busy schedule, he’d almost forgotten about it until he, surprisingly got the application acceptance.

And so that’s how his life went from then on, when he wasn’t working, he was volunteering at the hospital. Turns out it was the best decision he ever made.

As his experience and time there grew, the more the nurses and doctors trusted him with more complicated patients. This was especially after he’d taken such an interest in learning all that there was to know about treating and caring for infants and newborns.

He’d been volunteering for over a year now, and his current charge was a preemie who had no known parents, having been left on a church doorstep to fend for himself. And this particular little one was sitting a little low on the temperature scale and had the unfortunate habit to cry endlessly when he was awake and by himself.

Luckily, both problems could be solved with Buck’s favourite form of caring: skin to skin contact. He’d settled himself into one of the rocking chairs with the wailing child and holds the newborn to his chest as he whispers, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” Before softly humming a gentle tune as he rocks in the chair, lulling the baby to sleep.

And that’s where Eddie spotted him completely unaware, a couple of hours later, still gently rocking the chair with the tiny baby resting soundly on his chest.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Despite the fact that their relationship was only half a year old, Eddie felt he knew everything there was to know about his boyfriend, at least he thought he did up until the point where he saw Buck in the NICU with a baby sleeping on his chest while he and Chris were on their way to a CP check-up.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Buck with a baby before, but those moments happened when they were on the job and in uniform. What he’s seeing right now is another story. It looked so familiar and precious that Eddie just doesn’t know what to think.

All he had were questions. And it’s not until after Chris had gone to bed and they had the living room all to themselves that he finally gets to ask them.

Buck must have sensed something was bothering him because as soon as they sat down from wishing Christopher a good night he picked up the remote and muted the tv shift on the couch to give Eddie his full attention.

“Alright, what’s going on Eds, you’ve been giving me weird looks since I came home.”

“I saw you at the hospital in the NICU,” He answers simply, not one for beating around the bush, “And I’ve just been trying to think of reasons why you were with a baby and the only thing I keep circling back to is that that baby is the result of one of your old relationships from before us and you just haven’t told me yet. But that’s just me being paranoid, right?”

And he can’t help but be even more confused because after he finished speaking, Buck burst out in quiet laughter before reaching out to gently cup the side of his neck and brushes his jawline with his thumb in a comforting gesture. “Oh Eds, yes that is you being paranoid. I promise that the baby was not a secret child of mine, but I can see why you would think based on my past, so I don't blame you for assuming that.”

Eddie softens, comforted by the explanation, but he presses on having still not gotten the answer he was after, “Then wha-“

As if he was anticipating the question, Buck cuts him off, “I volunteer there as a kangaroo carer on our days off, have been since I was a probie. It’s the best thing I’ve ever done because I get to be this source of comfort for these tiny human lives when their parents can’t.”

“Oh.” He ends up responding, at a loss of words and feeling his face start to flush with embarrassment over the misunderstanding. 

Buck gives him a soft smile, looking unfazed, “Did you really think that I could be somebody’s baby daddy and not tell you about it? You know I’m terrible at keeping secrets from you.”

Eddie sighs, letting his eyes slide away from Buck’s, “Yeah I know. I just didn’t know what else to think because you had the same look you get whenever you’re around Chris it threw me for a loop.”

Buck looks at him quizzically, “I had a look?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” He focuses on the lamp past Buck’s shoulder, trying to find the words, “it’s the kind of look a parent gets whenever they look at their kid. Like they are their whole world.”

Buck’s hand slips from his face and Eddie refocused back on him to see his face slack in disbelief, “Buck?”

“I-l looked like a dad?” He stammers.

Now it’s his turn to be the voice of reassurance for his boyfriend and so he reaches over to give Buck’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah, you did, you do,” he corrects, “and I can tell you that it’s a good look on you. You’re a natural at it.”

He watches as Buck's eyes start to fill with what he hopes are happy tears, “You think so?”

He pulls him in for a hug, “From the way I see you with Chris, I know so.”


End file.
